Tears Upon Your Grave
by FallenCrystal101
Summary: After he died, she comes and visits his grave, and relives every painful moment of that fateful day. My first story, so I'm nevous! Sorry it wasn't a happy, estatic story that I bet most new writers would have created. [Oneshot]


Hey everyone! I'm new, and this is my first story. Yay, I'm so excited! R&R please, no flames, but constructive criticism I shall allow!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tears Upon Your Grave 

By

FallenCrystal101

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A heavy fog covered the frozen ground like a blanket, muffling every sound and hiding anything that moved. Deep within the pressing fog was a figure, walking steadily towards the town's graveyard, a bouquet of flowers clutched between her numb hands.

She weaved in and out of the tombstones, like a ghost, searching for one specific. When she reached it, the cluster of flowers made their way down to rest upon the crunchy, frozen grass surrounding the granite.

Her face had been a mask of concealed feelings, until the emerald eyes laid sight on the stone. Seeing it vanished the fake mask until things in front of her swam from the tears clouding her vision, and her lips couldn't stop quivering.

Her knees gave way beneath her shaking figure, her red cheek placed against the cold stone. Her voice echoed hollowly around the graveyard. "Robin…w-why did you have to leave u-us?" There was a pause, and she whispered quietly, "Leave me?"

A hard silence followed, with a cold wind that rushed around her, it whistled between the bare trees, and seemed to sigh; _He's never coming back, back, back…gone forever-ever-ever. You're all alone, alone, alone._

Trembling, she removed her frosted cheek, and rose unsteadily to her feet. Her slender fingers gently brushed away some dirt and dust that had collected upon the gravestone, and reread the words that had been etched into it.

_Robin/Richard Grayson_

_Teen Titan Leader _

_Birth - ??? Death - ??? _**(The only reason I put question marks is because I'm unsure of when he was born and how old he was, if anyone could tell me that would be nice!) **

She turned her back slowly, never wanting to leave, but it was late and she was very cold. As she wandered back to the tower, her mind roamed, and instinctively went back to that fateful day. She desperately tried to fight the urge to remember, but it was too strong, like two hands pushing the memory forward.

_It was a calm summer night, the waves were lapping the shoreline, and a few seagulls dotted the sky, and the sun was slowly setting behind the sea, painting all the clouds surrounding it a bubblegum pink. A redheaded, green-eyed girl was letting her legs dangle off the edge of the roof, enjoying the serenity and quiet that was around her. _

_A loud CRASH from somewhere inside the tower startled her back to reality, and she dashed through the ajar door, through the long winding staircase, and settled amidst a throng of chaos. Slade's clones had taken seize on the Titan's home, and every way you looked, a Titan was battling desperately to save their home. _

_After a few surprised moments, her eyes glowed neon green and she bolted over to Robin, who was struggling under a mass of heavy robot bodies. She reached towards him, when he let out a snarl and shoved all of the robots off him, etched in every line of his face a look of loathing. _

_He charged after one particular, which was running swiftly up the stairs to the roof, where she had just been sitting happily not even five minutes ago. She trailed after him, ready to back him up in case of an emergency. _

_By the time she arrived, the two were in a heated battle, good against evil, and all she could do was watch, afraid of interfering. A few quick punches, a kick, and a heavy blow to the mask caused Slade to crumble, and Robin was quick to tie him up. _

_The girl watched transfixed as he made his way confidently towards the stairs. She heard a SNAP, but her mind couldn't comprehend where it came from, and by the time she could react, Robin was plummeting down, down from the side of the roof. _

_Letting out a shriek of horror, she scurried after his falling body, and caught him only a few feet from the gray concrete. She examined him, and at first glance, he appeared fine, but a weak groan let her know he was far from it. _

_His ebony hair hung in front of his eyes, and she pushed it back, and winced visibly at the large, purple bruise that covered the left side of his skull. _

_She clutched his frail body in her arms, waiting for a miracle of any sort. Maybe she was in a dream; maybe the lump on his head wasn't that serious, maybe he would be okay. _

_Yet she knew that that wasn't the case, for she could feel his body steadily becoming heavier in her arms. She gasped, and hugged him close; whispering at him not to leave her, but by then, his spirit was floating off into the deep golden, pink sky, parting with her forever. _

Colliding with a grave shuddered her back to the present, and she realized that her wandering mind had led her in circles, and she had once again come into contact with his marker. A ragged sigh left her body, and her body sank down, bones suddenly becoming mush. The tears that had pooled in her eyes before now made their way down her nose and onto the ground in front of his tombstone. The ground became moist from the constant drip from her eyes, and she couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop.

But she knew that she had to, had to be strong, Robin wouldn't approve of it any other way. As she once more made her way home, she knew that even if he didn't know it, she had left something besides flowers at his grave.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yes, yes I know the ending was kind of awkward, but…review it please! I'm nervous! Click that button and go, go, go!

Fallen Crystal101


End file.
